Chaz Wolcott
Cats Credits US Tour 5 - 05/2010 - 08/2010 - Mistoffelees (during Chris Mackenthun's injury) US Tour 5 - 11/2010 - 12/2010 - Mistoffelees (during Chris Mackenthun's injury) US Tour 5 - 08/12/2011 - 17/06/2012 - Mistoffelees Biography Program Bio (2012) CHAZ WOLCOTT (Mistoffelees) is delighted to return to his dream role! Regional: Casa Mañana, MT Wichita, Lyric-OK, Westchester Broadway, Gretna. BFA Oklahoma City University. Thanks-Richard, Joy & Troika. Love-Mom, Dad, Louie, family & friends. Official Bio (2012) From his official website: Chaz grew up in Columbus, Ohio where he got his start in performing arts at the age of 1 while dancing with his parents, who taught swing dancing! Chaz “could cha-cha before he could walk” according to his family and hasn’t stopped moving since! Chaz found his love for musical theatre in his first show - "The Who's Tommy" - and continued taking dance classes and performing in local shows in Ohio and once his family relocated to Las Vegas, Nevada. Chaz graduated with High Honors from Coronado High School in NV and went on to major in Dance Performance at the prestigious Oklahoma City University. Chaz graduated Summa Cum Laude from OCU’s Ann Lacy School of American Dance and Arts Management. Between school years, Chaz started gaining professional experience at a variety of theaters including Music Theatre of Wichita, Gretna Theatre, Lyric Theatre of Oklahoma and The Moon River Theatre in Branson. Since earning his BFA, Chaz has been busy building his resumé! Two days after commencement, he was offered a temporary Replacement position as Mistoffelees on the National Tour of CATS, produced by Troika Entertainment. Chaz was a part of the feline family for about five months. Chaz moved to New York City and soon landed some great regional jobs at Casa Mañana, Westchester Broadway Theatre, Gretna Theatre and Cohoes Music Hall. Chaz just spent six months as Mistoffelees on the 30th Anniversary National Tour of CATS. The show played to excellent reviews across North America and Chaz was honored to be a part of the closing cast of the record-breaking National Tour." Credits * Evita - Ensemble * Singin' in the Rain - Charlie Chaplin/Sound Engineer/Young Don/Ensemble/Assistant Dance Captain * Funny Girl - Jody/Ensemble * CATS (C-R Productions) - Mistoffelees * Gypsy - Yonkers * Irving Berlin's White Christmas - Ensemble * CATS (Music Theatre of Wichita) - Mistoffelees * Dames at Sea - Lucky * Footloose - Garvin * Singin' in the Rain - Ensemble/Dance Captain * Legally Blonde - Ensemble * Gentlemen Prefer Blondes - Ensemble * CATS (Merry-Go-Round Playhouse) - Pouncival * Mary Poppins - Ensemble * Disney's Newsies the Musical (National Tour) - Buttons/Scab/Ensemble Interview Coronado High grad opens professional acting career in "Cats" - reviewjournal.com, June 9, 2010. For most college graduates, the summer after commencement is a time to send out resumes, work at a temp job to make ends meet and, then, just hope for the best. But newly minted college graduate Chaz Wolcott will remember the summer after his commencement — this very summer, in fact — as the summer when he became an official, full-time, no-fooling professional actor. A few weeks ago, and only two days after his college commencement, Wolcott landed the role of Mr. Mistoffelees in the national touring company of "Cats." That tour begins a four-performance run today at the Theatre for the Performing Arts at Planet Hollywood Resort. And, for Wolcott — who's also a 2006 graduate of Coronado High School — the performances will mark the first time since high school that he has performed here. Wolcott was born in Columbus, Ohio, and moved to Henderson with his family at the age of 11. He became interested in dance at a young age thanks, in part, to his dance-teacher parents. In fact, Wolcott adds with a laugh, they "taught me the cha-cha when I was 1. They said I was cha-cha-ing before I was walking." By 2 1/2, Wolcott was taking dance lessons. During his youth, while attending Greenspun Junior High and Coronado High School and studying at The Dance Zone in Henderson, Wolcott performed in shows and competed in dance events both locally and regionally, and even earned an acting credit for a 2001 episode of "The King of Queens." After graduating from Coronado, Wolcott enrolled in Oklahoma City University. A few weeks ago, he was graduated with a bachelor's degree in dance performance. A few months ago, during spring break, Wolcott traveled to New York City and auditioned for "Cats." Wolcott did well — he received several callbacks — but still was surprised when producers called two days after his commencement to say they needed an immediate replacement for an injured actor. A mere three days after that, Wolcott joined the company in Minneapolis. "So, I was kind of planning on teaching and doing little side jobs here and there, and ended up coming out here for six to eight weeks," Wolcott says. Wolcott's first performance was in Detroit. And, when his own opening night came, Wolcott was probably more ready for it than even he might have thought. Wolcott had seen "Cats" himself when he was 8 and, he says, "we used to watch the movie very often." In addition, he continues, "I had done 'Cats' over the summer three years ago at the Music Theatre of Wichita in Wichita, Kansas. So, I was familiar with the show." And, having played Mr. Mistoffelees — the "conjuring cat" in the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical — Wolcott already knew the lines and the part's basic choreography. While each production varies a bit, Wolcott notes, all of this experience "was definitely a huge advantage so I could get into the role really quickly." Playing Mistoffelees in "Cats" is, Wolcott says, "definitely the dream role in a dream show." And while he's playing the part only until the production's original Mistoffelees returns, Wolcott is excited that his run will include the shows in Las Vegas. "It was the first city I noticed we were going to when I got this job," he says, "and I was so excited because a lot of friends and family are there. "My family knows I'm doing stuff, but they haven't really been able to see me. I haven't performed in Vegas since I graduated from high school, so it’s just kind of humbling to be able to come back." After his tenure in the show ends, Wolcott plans to continue pursuing a career in musical theater, with, he says, Broadway as "the ultimate goal." But, already, Wolcott is learning that his new career in the theater may bring with it some unexpected benefits. Wolcott recalls that, after finishing his first show, "this little boy – who, coincidentally, looks kind of like me when I was little — came up to me and was just fascinated to meet Mr. Mistoffelees. He was, like, 'You were the best thing I've ever seen in my life.' " The boy asked if he could take picture with Wolcott. Wolcott told the boy that he'd be honored. "There were tears coming down my face," he recalls. "I was beating myself up at the little mistakes I made, and I just realized this little kid’s day was lit up by it. It was a real honor." "I think," Wolcott says, "that was a pretty cool first day." Gallery Mistoffelees Chaz Wolcott US5 01.jpg Chaz Wolcott as Mistoffelees 2.jpg Chaz Wolcott as Mistoffelees 3.jpg Chaz Wolcott as Mistoffelees 4.jpeg Chaz Wolcott in Mistoffelees Make-up.jpg Chaz Wolcott Mistoffelees & Old Deuteronomy.jpeg Jacob Brent & Chaz Wolcott.jpg Regional Misto Chaz Wolcott.jpg Kristen Quartarone (Rumpleteazer), Chaz (Mistoffelees), Clinton J. Sherwood (Mungojerrie).jpg Category:US Tour Cast Category:Mistoffelees actor